


i've got this energy beneath my feet; i've got this sentimental heart that beats

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Fotocafé [4]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fotocafé, M/M, Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Para aquele que é minha inspiração e felicidade, minha motivação e meu sonho de contos de fadas. Amo você, Arthie Fowl 💙[Título: trechos de "Sam's Town", de The Killers (a versão de Abbey Road que me deixa todo emocionado toda vez)]





	i've got this energy beneath my feet; i've got this sentimental heart that beats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659400) by [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra). 

> Para aquele que é minha inspiração e felicidade, minha motivação e meu sonho de contos de fadas. Amo você, Arthie Fowl 💙
> 
> [Título: trechos de "Sam's Town", de The Killers (a versão de Abbey Road que me deixa todo emocionado toda vez)]

O barulho dos outros alunos se divertindo e aproveitando o intervalo chegava abafado até Andrej, e um olhar para o relógio lhe informou que já haviam perdido sete minutos. O jovem bailarino esperava por Arthur em um banco gasto pela chuva e pelo tempo, um tanto impaciente e ansioso. Sabia o quanto aquelas conversas com a coordenadora pedagógica e a psicóloga da escola mexiam com o melhor amigo, e até pensava que faziam mais mal do que bem. Só podia torcer para que aquela fosse a última vez que Arthur passasse por aquilo, ou que pelo menos o deixassem em paz por um tempo.Não cogitava deixar o amigo ali, ainda que isso lhe custasse o lanche; apesar de frequentemente parecerem estar brigando, a amizade dos dois era forte e sincera, e se apoiavam um no outro, como podiam. 

Seus pensamentos sobre o amigo foram interrompidos pela chegada do rosto conhecido de William Ventura, que sentou-se no banco ao lado e imediatamente assumiu a pose de costume, com um livro aberto em suas mãos e o olhar passeando pelas páginas. O garoto quieto de cabelos rebeldes da outra turma fazia o coração do bailarino acelerar, em uma cadência irregular, e Andrej perdia cada vez mais horas de sono pensando sobre o dono daqueles olhos azul-acinzentados. 

“Você gosta muito de ler, não é?” perguntou Andrej, em um súbito momento de coragem, chamando a atenção do garoto para si e quase imediatamente arrependendo-se - com certeza interromper a leitura de William não era a maneira de se aproximar, e o bailarino já se preparava para ser ignorado ou receber um olhar feio de reprovação daquele garoto que parecia prender sua atenção com seus silêncios e pequenos sorrisos distraídos com os olhos fixos em letras impressas.

“Eu gosto sim. Bastante” respondeu William, a voz baixa, um pouco mais grave do que Andrej se lembrava das pouquíssimas vezes em que ouviu o outro falar; o sorriso cuidadoso e tímido do outro fez o bailarino sentir-se paralisado, preso naquele momento, incapaz de pensar rápido ou ser minimamente educado. 

“E… esse aí” disse, indicando com um gesto de cabeça a brochura que o menor segurava tão carinhosamente. “Sobre o que é?” 

“Bom… É fantasia” começou Will, pensando um pouco, desviando o olhar para a capa. “Tem esse menino muito rico e muito inteligente que sequestra uma fada, porque ele quer conseguir mais dinheiro pra fazer uma expedição pro ártico e procurar o navio do pai dele. Que sumiu. Mas aí acontecem… coisas. E ele fica amigo do povo das fadas!! Eu achei o primeiro volume na biblioteca e desde então vivo relendo os que já lançaram e perguntando pra sra. Alice se já sabe quando chegam os novos.”

A voz do menor soava cada vez mais animada conforme ele contava sobre, e era claro o quanto ele amava aqueles livros. Andrej não sabia o que dizer. Não tinha livros favoritos - os poucos que lia eram para a escola, e seu tempo livre era ocupado por ensaios e estudos. Aquela paixão por literatura com certeza não era algo que tinham em comum, e o bailarino franziu a testa, por costume; a voz de William então pareceu se tornar hesitante. 

“...Me desculpa, eu fico muito animado, falo demais. Eu só gosto muito desse livro” o rapaz corou e pareceu se retrair, e Andrej se apressou a explicar-se.

“E você tá certo, se você gosta muito de alguma coisa, precisa falar sobre ela e mostrar pros outros! Compartilhar, e tal. Essas coisas. Eu não leio muito, mas parece ser um livro legal” a cada palavra que dizia, sentia vontade de sair correndo e fugir daquela situação em que havia se enfiado, libertar William da sua presença incômoda e deixá-lo ler em paz. “Eu vou…”

“Andy, vamos, o intervalo já vai acabar e eu tô morrendo de fome” interrompeu Arthur, aproximando-se, e Andrej lhe lançou um olhar que era parte desespero e parte alívio. 

“Claro, claro. Vamos lá. Até mais, Will! Boa leitura!” disse o bailarino, apressado, ansioso para estar em qualquer lugar onde não pudesse ver o olhar confuso e hipnotizante do garoto da outra turma. 

Uma vez que chegaram à mesa onde costumavam lanchar, Arthur lhe lançou um olhar que poderia tanto ser de pena quanto de deboche. “Você é um desastre, sabia?”, disse o garoto de óculos. 

Andrej suspirou; não havia como discutir com aquilo. “Eu sei. Por favor, nunca me deixe esquecer disso”.

Apesar de tudo, o bailarino criou um lembrete em seu celular com o título do livro, para procurá-lo na livraria perto do estúdio de balé, antes do ensaio. Ainda que não tivesse esperanças de um dia ser próximo do garoto de sorriso tão raro e encantador, não faria mal descobrir um pouquinho mais sobre ele, através das páginas de seus livros favoritos. 


End file.
